


Hide Away

by NightDawning



Category: Markiplier RPF, Markiplite, Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous Reader Gender, Gen, I know, I think I tagged too much, Kinda, Knotting, Omega!You, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, Songfic, Werewolf, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Mark x Reader, bit of a slow start, kill me, non-youtuber au, rating for cursing and smut in later chapters, sorta - Freeform, the rest of our beloved YouTubers work with Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDawning/pseuds/NightDawning
Summary: You are an Omega that has not had very good dates with Alphas, but is set up on a date with Mark. He turns out to be more than you could have hoped for. However, when your heat suddenly comes on while during your second meeting, things get a bit more complicated.Now, fully edited! I'm back!Smut in the very last chapter!





	1. Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because I was utterly disgusted that there were not nearly enough alpha!Mark x Reader stories out there. So here you go lovelies!
> 
> Also, as you may have noted, this stories theme is the song Hide Away by Daya, and of course for Mark it's the Cover that's the male version of the song by Khamari.

You sat in your chair, slightly fidgety as you waited for your date to show up to the fancy restaurant that you had been told to go to. Whoever they were, they were late. The beta waiter had come by twice now to check up on you. You detested the pitying look he had given you when he had scented the air and discovered your Omegan scent. You tried to squash down your feelings as you could tell that the occupants, including your waiter, were being put on edge by the fidgety nerves of an Omega, wanting to comfort you. You clench your jaw, and swirl the contents of your glass a bit to distract yourself. You thought of the call that you had revived that had set this all into motion.

“ _Look, (Y/N), you're 28 now. It’s time to start looking around for a partner. I know that heats get worse as you get older, take that advice from a fellow Omega.” You groaned into the phone._

_“(BFF/N), you think I don't know that? Trust me this last heat was practically unbearable. Can’t they make better suppressants? You’d think that they would care a bit more about Omega’s since our whole society seems to revolve around us and getting mated.” As an Omega, you controlled the hierarchy of the pack you were linked to. Since you had moved away from your family, you were not part of any specific pack. Your coworkers seemed to have absorbed you into theirs, but since the head already had an Omega mate, what you did didn't dictate them so much, even though they would feel better if you did have a mate. It bothered you that they always wanted to know if you’d met anyone, and your boss had set you up with several potential Alphas. They had all turned out horrible though, almost everyone wanting to just mate you to get higher up in whatever pack they were in. You hadn't accepted an offer for months now, but your instincts were driving you wild._

_“Ok, so here’s the deal. I’ve contacted a friend and explained to him your situation and he said he had an Alpha buddy who did not have a mate yet. And before you say anything,” their voice had risen as if ending you had opened your mouth to say something, “I’ve already met with the guy, and honestly? He’s hot as hell, sweet, and totally a gentleman. Hell, if I wasn't mated already, I’d mate him in a heartbeat.” You chuckled slightly._

_“So what do you say, (Y/N)?” You thought for a moment, then decided you seen most of everything that could go wrong, so nothing could possibly be worse right?_

_“Fine. You’ve already sold me anyways, may as well go.” You pulled the phone quickly away from your face as ear-splitting whoops came over the phone._

You flinched now, thinking how you had actually gotten a little bit excited. You guessed that it probably was too good to be true anyways. Groaning, you decided to glance out the window at the night-life of the street, that was until the voice of your waiter came from behind you.

“Yes, they're just this way! Here, please take a seat!” There was a slight hint of warning in his voice, trying to tell the guy that he was kinda rude for making you wait. When you caught his scent, your head whipped around to look at the and who sat down in front of you. The air whooshed out of your lungs.

You could tell he was slightly taller than you, though not much. He had almond shaped, deep coffee brown eyes that seemed to have an inner light. His hair was a warm black, styled so that a few waves fell over the left side of his face. He has some slight stubble, that didn't make him look bad at all. When he smiled at you, his whole face took on the look of joy, it was not forced at all. He was beautiful. No, that was an entirely lazy way to describe the way he looked, but at the moment that was all your brain could come up with. He wore a black dress-shirt and dark slacks. The feelings of angst and turmoil immediately left your body in a single breath of his scent which made you think of nights snuggled up in your favorite blanket reading a book by the light of a warm lamp. The whole restaurant seemed to sigh collectively, finally able to focus on eating and having a good time.

“Hi, I’m Mark Fischbach. I’m assuming you're (Y/N), yes?” His voice was like water as it flowed over you.

“That would be me.” You mentally kicked yourself. Get it together! Looks are one thing...though his scent is lovely as well- No! Focus! The waiter returned.

“Sir, would you like any of our choice wines this evening? We have a wide variety that I’m sure you’d be interested in.” Mark looked up at him.

“Oh, no thank you, I don’t drink. Especially not on the first date,” he winked at you and you flushed slightly, “I’ll have a Laura Palmer please.” The waiter smiled and retreated to get his drink. Mark looks back to you.

“I’m so sorry I was late, truly. I had more stuff to finish up at my office than I thought I would. I could sense your distress practically the moment I walked in, I apologize. I know it’s my fault, and nothing could excuse such behavior from me. I am hoping that the rest of this date will go well to make up for it.” He smiled again, and  
you found yourself smiling back.

“Oh, that’s fine, really! Honestly I should have had more control over myself. It’s not right that Omegas have such a instinctual sway over people.” You trail off a bit, and look down at your drink again.

“That’s absurd! No one should have to suppress their feelings in order for other people to be comfortable. That’s just unfair to expect of you, after all the things you go through for society.” Your gaze shoots up to Mark. All the other Alpha’s that you had gone out with before had always been so annoyed at having to deal with Omega’s and “their horrid mood swings, affecting us without our consent”.

“Seriously? That’s not exactly something that I’ve been told before.” Mark’s eyes widen.

“That’s bullhonky! You must not have met that many good potential partners. I’m sorry for that.” When the waiter came up to take our order, as well as deliver Mark’s drink.

“So what’s with the no alcohol? If you're just trying to be a gentleman, I don't really mind. As long as you don't get drunk, it's fine.” Mark let out a snort.

“Well for one, if I drink alcohol, I’ll basically die. Secondly, it's not respectable to drink alcohol on the first date, especially with someone as gorgeous as you, you deserve the upmost respect.” The way he looked at you was intense, but it was quickly replaced by his gentle smile again, and now you realize that his eyes slightly crinkle when he smiles. You gulp and try to refocus on the conversation.

“So, how old are you? If you don't one me asking that is?”

“Of course not! Feel free to ask me whatever you want. I’m 28.”

“I’m 28 as well! What do you do Mark?”

“Oh, I’m an Entrepreneur. I own a business that gives over 50% of our income to multiple different charities. We serve many people in several different locations throughout the country, and even get international business through our online site as well. We even…” He stops suddenly, “oh man. I sound totally all business. Like I’m trying to sell you something.” He chuckles slightly and you can see him rub his palms across his lap in nervousness. Your instincts fire.

“No, please, you ranting is kind of adorable-” You practically slap your hand over your mouth. That was not meant to come out that way. You look up hesitantly, his eyes shine vibrantly.

“Thank...thank you.” He stares a bit more before asking you a question.

“And what about you. What do you do?”

“I work at a small insurance firm here in town. I’m mostly just customs, but I’m not really satisfied with where I am at right now. I write a bit on the side, haven't got a publisher yet, but I’ve got several different novels written and ideas for others.”

“Huh, interesting, what kinds of books do you write?” You blush a bit.

“Don’t laugh…” When he nods you continue, “Well I mostly write Sci-fi romance and that sort of thing. Intergalactic space adventures and the sort-” You're interrupted by a small harrumph. “You said you wouldn't laugh!” However Mark’s expression is not filled with anything rude, but rather something akin to when a 5 year old comes down the stairs to see his Christmas presents underneath the tree.”What?”

“Ok, so this is me totally nerding out right now, but I LOVE space, and Sci-fi, and everything of that capacity. I have since I was little. In fact, if you would allow me to read one of your novels some time, I would be ecstatic!” You are completely flabbergasted by his burst of happiness, most people judge you not only for the sci-fi part, but for the romance as well.

“S-sure, yeah, of course. I’d be happy to.” He practically squealed and you couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the date went swimmingly after that with both of you discovering that you were huge nerds. Especially when discussing anything to do with Sci-fi. In no time at all you had easily spent an hour at the restaurant. He had been a perfect gentleman, though you had insisted that you pay for your part of the meal. Once you had been ready to leave, he had quickly shot up, and pulled the chair out for you.

Once you had left you both hesitated to go your separate ways.

“May I accompany you to your car?” He asks, and you nod and start in that direction, “So...did you like the date then?” He asks almost with fear in his voice. You laugh loudly.

“Did I like it?” He gives you a confused look and you chuckle again, turning away to stare up at the stars in wonderment “I LOVED this date! I might even be bold enough to say it’s the best one I’ve ever had,” you start to list things off on your fingers, “You didn't get drunk. You took me to a nice restaurant. You didn't talk about your knot, not even once. You didn't touch me, or stare at my breasts the entire time. You didn't use your Alpha voice on me for the fun of it. You’ve been an absolute gentleman, and didn't mention my Omega status except for when prompted. It’s been terrific.” You sigh happily, but freeze and turn back to him when the air behind you seems to chill. He’s standing very still, his eyes dark.

“You’ve been treated this way before?” His stare bored into you, and you fiddle with your keys.

“Well, yeah. Almost every date has had one or more of the things I listed. But, I mean, I’ve come to expect it, you know?”

“That’s bullshit. Absolute shit. None of those assholes should have ever even had the delight of meeting you, much less dating you.” His voice was deep, and you could hear a hint of territorialness entering his speech. You shiver.

“I mean, yeah it kinda sucked, but it's ok now. I’ve met you, and your date was...oh my gosh it was just so much fun. I really liked it, and hope we can do this again.” You inch towards him, every fiber of your being telling you to comfort him. He snaps out of it almost immediately.

“Yes. Yes I would love that. If we could meet again. Here, let me give you my phone number.” He gets out his phone just like you do, and you puff out a breath, a bit of weight off of you.

After you transfer his number into your phone, and he does the same, you are again standing awkwardly just looking at each other.

“Well, I should probably get going before the traffic gets too jumbled…”

“Yeah, probably.”

You didn't move. A heaviness settling over both of you again.

That is, until he moves. He heads straight at you, and your breath catches up in your lungs. You think he’s going to kiss you, but instead he grabs your shoulders and embraces you.

It was almost as good. His scent filled you up completely once you started breathing again, and you could not stop yourself from nuzzling the side of his neck. That earns you a slight growl, and his arms lock around you securely. You find yourself cooing back in a whimper. He pushes you back suddenly. He’s panting, and his eyes are sharp and heated.

“I don’t trust myself. You might wanna go, but please contact me soon.” He guides you to your car, and you unlock it quickly. Right before you get in though, you pull him by the collar of his shirt to you and peck him on the cheek. You rush to close the door before he can say anything, and begin to back out of the parking spot. You watch him wave from your rear view mirror and smile.

What had you gotten yourself into?


	2. Not Chapter 2: Omegaverse Info for the Confused

Okay, so I know y'all are going to think I'm bat-crap-crazy, but I've been making a change in my life to not care what people think of me (YAY SELF CONFIDENCE thatireallyhavenoneofbutanyways)  
Some of you (or all of you) might not know of the Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse (we are going to call it "omegaverse" just for the sake of my laziness) so here goes chickies.  
The Omegaverse has many different interpretations. My Omegaverse has four different "dynamics". E.g. Alpha, Omega, and Beta. The fourth is a sub-group to the Omega, called a Sigma.  
Alpha: Generally male, but there are female Alphas (though slightly rare). They are the most dominant of the dynamics, and are extremely protective of their mates. They have a tone of voice called an "Alpha tone", which if used will make Omegas, Betas, and lesser or challenging Alphas, submit and obey. They go through rut once every other month, in which they will have an overbearing urge to impregnate their partner. Rut is worse if the Alpha is unmated, however if the Alpha is mated, then they will get very possessive of their mate, often not letting them leave the house, and frequently scent-marking (aka sniffing and spreading their scent) their mates. The rut can last up to a week. Alphas can impregnate their mates, but cannot bear children. When they fall into rut, their eyes will turn blue and stay that way throughout the whole thing.  
Beta: Equal amounts of female and male in this dynamic. Betas act as a type of medium between Alphas and Omegas. They are neither dominant or submissive. They do not go through rut, but females will go through a type of heat (basically a normal human female cycle, though not as strong as an Omega's heat). Betas can make lesser Betas submit, and can try to make an Omega submit, however an Omega can try to go against the order. Males can impregnate, but cannot bear children. Females can only bear children. Their eyes don't change color. Really the only difference between Betas and normal people is that they can turn into badass wolves at will.  
Omega: Generally female, but do contain male (though highly rare). Omegas are the most submissive of the dynamics, once mated, they are very possessive of their mates. They go through heat once every month, in which they will crave their mate. Heat will last up to a week. Going out in public while in heat is problematic for an unmated Omega, and even some mated Omegas. They release a pheromone that tells other Alphas that they are ready to be mated, thus sending any nearby Alphas into a type of frenzy if the Alphas cannot control themselves properly (this happens most often with younger alphas). A mated Omega, when going into heat, will cause it's mate to go into heat as well, and vise versa. Eyes will turn golden during heat.  
-Sigma: is a sub dynamic to an Omega. Very few have ever been documented, and every one has been female (only about 4 have been documented) The only difference between Sigma and Omega is that while Omegas normally have no choice but to submit to an Alpha, a Sigma doesn't. Sigmas have their own "tone" that will make even some lesser Alphas submit. Sigmas go through heat for up to a week, it is said that a Sigmas heat is almost twice as powerful as an Omegas. Eyes turn violet during heat.  
WARNING THESE NEXT COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS MIGHT BE A BIT MATURE FOR SOME READERS. You really don't need to know this, but it is something I feel should be said if you wish to understand the Omegaverse well.  
Some of you may or may not already know this. Anyways, Alphas have a knot, which basically acts as a dogs knot. (Don't look at me that way, I didn't decide this.) Right before the Alpha releases into its mate, the bottom of the penis will swell and essentially lock inside of its mate, preventing fluids from leaking and increasing the chances of pregnancy. And yes, ALL Alphas have it, even the females.  
Beta males do not have a knot, but do have the essentials for making a baby, and male Omegas don't have a knot, in fact they don't have a penis whatsoever. They do have a female part, but there is a gland that distinguishes the male from the female Omegas, as well as physical characteristics.  
During heat, the Sig/Omega and FemaleBeta will produce a fluid called "slick" that will seep from their core. This fluid helps in the mating process.  
Well now that that's done. (BTW it took me like 30 minutes to figure out how to word it, and even write it. That was extremely embarrassing) However for those of you who are into that (guilty) I will be having some of those scenes in my book, but will put them on completely different chapters and put warnings on them, so that those of you who don't, won't have to put up with it.  
I'm going to explain couples and fertility ratings and all that.  
From most likely to least likely (or no pregnancy at all).  
Alpha(in rut)+Sigma(in heat)  
Alpha(in rut) + Omega(in heat)  
(Almost always, if a Sig/Omega in heat is near an Alpha, that Alpha will go into an early type of rut, but it won't be a true rut. If this happens the Alpha might skip rut the next time it's supposed to happen. A pregnant Sig/Omega/Female Beta will not go into heat during the pregnancy (BRW it last 9 months) Really anytime an Alpha is involved an the Sig/Omega is in heat, it's 100% likely. But vise versa will not work. If the Sig/Omega/Beta is not in heat, they cannot bear children.)  
MaleBeta + FemaleBeta (in heat)  
Alpha (in rut) + FemaleBeta (in heat)  
(An Alpha and a Female Beta is lower because even though an Alphas seed is stronger, Betas are really meant to mate with other betas, mostly because Betas don't possess a scent gland, which you'll find out about later)  
These next few are the no chance of pregnancy in no particular order.  
Alpha + MaleBeta  
MaleBata + MaleBeta  
FemaleBeta + Sig/Omega (even if in heat)  
Just so you guys know, there is no Alpha + Alpha paring because it would never happen. Alphas are way to dominant and aggressive to ever let another Alpha mate them. Plus, yes there are lesser Alphas but a higher Alpha still wouldn't want to mate them because they do not produce any pheromones thus they wouldn't be able to *ahem* "get it on".  
I think I got them all, if I missed any comment and let me know.  
The mating process: (Alpha + Sig/Omega Edition)  
Before we start I feel it's important to explain the scent gland. What that is, is a gland located in the junction of the neck and shoulder. It emits a pheromone that will identify what that particular wolf is.  
When a Alpha and a Sig/Omega decide to mate, the Alpha will bite the Sig/Omega's scent gland, making the Sig/Omega's scent change to a pheromone that tells other wolves they are mated. Their scents will also change to be similar to the Alpha's and vice versa. Both the Sig/Omega and the Alpha's base instincts tell them to mate that way. Their wolves will take over, and dictate how the mating process will go thereafter, though there are some Alphas that can control their wolves, and therefore can stop it there or continue their own way. The reason why Betas tend to mate with Betas is because they don't possess a scent gland, i.e. the Alphas and Sig/Omega's wolves won't accept the mating, which is a problem. The mating process can happen in or out of heat or rut, but almost every time, it's during heat or rut.  
Betas mate in pretty much the same way normal people mate. There is no difference.  
Courting habits between betas are just like normal dating, but between Alphas and Omegas is a bit different. First of all, an Alpha giving Omegas food and/or blankets and pillows is a very serious thing. It means that the Alpha sees the Omega as a potential mate. It is not done lightly. FYI, Omegas do not go crazy while in heat (they can legally give consent while during heat), the only thing that happens is that they get extremely weak and expend a my of energy, so they have to look after themselves. If an Alpha provides for them while they are in this state, they will see that Alpha and become very possessive. That is the only time in which they go completely loopy, because their wolf takes over when that happens. Onto looks now. Basically, this is an AU where “normal humans” don't exist, so EVERYONE is a werewolf. Now, although your dynamic is usually completely by chance (i.e. There's no real genetic thing that says alphaxomega will only ever have either an alpha or omega and vise verse with betas. Any dynamic can come out of any pairing), however before the child were presents there will be certain signs. All males have a penis (ok?) and all females have a vagina (alright?), but as said doll matures (meaning the years leading up to their 16th birthday) they will start behaving certain ways. In this society it is believed that if you show aggression and/or extreme territorial habits that you will become an Alpha. If you show habits of a gentle nature and/or submissiveness you will either turn out to be Beta or Omega. If you turn out alpha, you will go into rut and form a knot. If you turn out Beta, well nothing real exciting happens. If you become Omega then you will fall into your first heat. Now every person can turn into their wolf form as soon as they learn to shift properly, so that can very from person to person.  
Some facts about Omegaverse society. Alright chickies, we all know that nothing is ever perfect. Therefore, it should come as no surprise that this AU is not. Sadly, Omegas have a very hard burden to bear in society.  
See, people’s instincts push them to form packs. And packs can be made from any kind of relation, whether it be family packs, gang packs, small town packs, or co-worker packs. In these packs, all dynamics have a purpose. An Alpha’s is to lead, and keep the pack safe. A Beta’s, is to keep balance within the pack. An Omega’s purpose is so much more. First and foremost, they decide who the ranking Alpha’s are in the pack (most packs only have 2 alphas, though depending on the size) They are the foundation of any well respected pack. They are there to comfort their packmates when in trouble. They are the caretakers of the pack, well respected and sought after. The more Omega’s you have in a pack, the more that pack will prosper. Or at least that’s how it used to be. Now, Omega’s are seen by some to be a burden to society. Because even though Omega’s care for other people in the pack, the other packmates have to care for the Omega as well. All werewolves emit certain, not exactly scents-almost like an aura, whenever they feel strong emotions. So, when an Omega feels a strong emotion, their scent glands release that into the air, and it affects any and all nearby people. Now, it's ine whenever they are happy or feeling any other positive feeling. However, when they are feeling sad, angry, nervous, or any negative feeling, it causes the instincts of the people around the to push to comfort the Omega. Some people view this as unfair since it bothers them (though I promise the majority don't act on rose bad feelings) and want to force Omega’s to not do that. That was when suppressants started to be invented. They did not make them mandatory, but it is highly suggested that Omegas take these suppresses so that they don't affect the people around them with their emotions. (Heats suppressants were made for similar reasons, but they were pushed to be invented by Omega’s themselves). Now you might be asking yourself “Why is this unfair? It seems like that was a good choice, since they couldn't go against their instincts.” Well let me tell you, dearie. Omega’s feel the same things Except it's not just limited to one dynamic, it’s all of them. An Omega will feel the need (and therefore can sense) the feelings and desires of EVERY dynamic. Betas and Alphas only react to Omegas. They can't sense each other. But Omega’s carry the full burden of the pack. This treatment has lead to many Omega’s refusing to join packs, and or creating packs solely with Omega’s in them. (And Sigmas are basically the same that's why I haven't been mentioning them. They just feel everything twice as bad as a normal Omega). This is why our character (You) are so frustrated, and so please to find Mark. He’s an Alpha that has not treated you poorly. 

One other thing about Omegas is that they will best frequently. Nesting is the act of an Omega gathering up pillows, blankets, and/or certain cloths that make them feel safe and comfortable. They will arrange these items into, you guessed it, a nest. Now, nests can be located anywhere the Omega feels safest. This could be anywhere from just on their bed to the bottom of their closet. There are two situations in which an Omegas instincts force them to nest. Those are if they are in heat, or if they are pregnant. Any other time is just because they want to because they are antsy or nervous or sick. Society knows about this, so there are certain stores that sell exclusively blankets, pillows, and any other comfy cloth.

Alright, that's all I can come up with right now. If you have any questions, or if you're entirely confused and don't understand anything, comment so I can make this better/more informative.


	3. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a little trip down memory lane with Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this wasn't pisted over the weekend, but the site ws being douchey and not letting me post anything. I know it's short, but to repay you guys I'm going to try to update more frequently rather than once a week. Enjoy!

When Mark presented as an Alpha, everyone was surprised. Growing up he had never displayed the moral symptoms of a budding Alpha, he was not aggressive nor was he overly territorial. So when his 16th birthday rolled around and he had immediately fallen into a rut his parents had not been prepared at all. They had prepared for him to present as a beta, so they had no supplements for him to take, and instead had to lock him in his bedroom until his mother could go and get the needed pills. 

Ever since, he had been careful about the way he acted. Though he was still nothing but nice to most people, now that he had presented, he was more territorial with the things that were important to him. He can not stand the way society treats Omegas, having seen it first hand with his mother. A lot of people looked down on her because she was not part of a pack since his father had died. Finally, she had agreed to join his brothers pack. He made it his life's mission to treat everyone equally, no matter their dynamic. When he had started his business, he found that being a part of a pack was amazing. All of his friends looked up to him. Though he hadn't wanted to be top Alpha, none of the others had wanted to fight for it.

“You’re the best choice, Mark.” Sean had said while the others had nodded in approval, “The rest of us are lesser Alphas, and we know it. You’re different and our wolves respect you, so there.” The green haired Irishman had smiled sincerely. 

“Jordan, Wade, Ken?” Mark addressed the rest of the Alphas.

“We agree, Mark. Stop trying to make excuses for yourself!” They all laughed heartily. 

“Fine! I’ll accept.” The air hummed for just a second, and then it was gone. 

“Now it’s official! Let’s go have fun!”Felix, a beta, shouted. 

Now, his pack had grown a bit. He now has 5 alphas; Sean, Ken, Wade,Jordan, and Tyler. He has 6 betas; Felix, Bob, Dan, Phil, Katherine, and Ethan. Wade has a mate, but as he stepped down she did not dictate the top alpha. In recent months the pack had gotten a bit antsy not having an Omega. Mark knew he’d have to get a mate, and soon, or his pack would just he more antsy and create rifts in the pack that were not needed. 

He had just gotten up in the morning, letting Chica out to go to the bathroom when his phone had wrung. He glanced at his phone screen and saw that it was Sean. 

“Hello?” 

“Mark!” He almost dropped his phone, but managed to keep it in his hand. 

“Sean, it’s too early in the morning for you to be this loud.” He grumbled into the phone, his friend however, was unaffected. 

“Mark! I’ve got incredible news! You know that Omega you met the other day that was with me?”

“Yes…”

“Well, turns out, they’ve got a friend who is single and currently on the market!”

“Oh...Sean, you know how I feel about just dropping in on an Omega when they don't know-”

“No no no! They’ve already asked to make sure they want to meet you! They’ve agreed to meet you.” Mark felt his excitement grow.

“When?”

“Tonight at 7.”

“Tonight!? Sean! I have a lot of things to do today at the office!”

“OH, sorry mate. I guess you're just going to have to get them done before 7 then.” Mark could tell just from the tone of voice that Sean had his shit-eating grin on. 

“Then I guess I have no time to waste. Bye Sean.” Mark called Chica back in, and got dressed. 

*after the date* 

Mark smiled to himself. The date had gone incredibly. It was one of the better dates he had been on. He felt so happy when he was talking to them, and had even opened up a little. The only time he had been unhappy was when they had talked about how they had been treated previously, but had instantly regretted letting himself get so affected when he had seen how they were reacting. They had been forced to try and comfort him, and he hated himself a bit for that.It had turned out ok though, they had seemed fine when they had left, kissing him on the cheek. You probably couldn't beat the goofy grin off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone who has commented and given me kudos, like I didn't think this story was going to go ANYWHERE. Like I thought it was just gonna maybe have 4 hits, but y'all have been amazing, and I love you all dearly. Please keep reading and leaving comments!


	4. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader is found out, and brought along to a bar to celebrate their dating success.

THE NEXT DAY

“(Y/N)...do I smell a new scent on you?” One of your beta co-workers had just walked into the break room where you had been eating your lunch. 

“What?” She came a bit closer, sniffing. 

“Oh my gosh! Yes! That's a new smell, and an Alpha no less! Oh, (Y/N), everyone is going to be thrilled to find out that you're finally seeing people again!” She came over and pressed herself close to you, releasing happy pheromones. You find yourself smiling widely, and can't care enough to wipe the look off your face. 

By the end of the day, all of your co-workers, and even your boss knew that you had gone and seen someone last night. You were a bit embarrassed, but it was impossible to be uncomfortable with so many people feeling such strong positive emotions around you. 

“We are so proud, (Y/N). Who is it, anyway? Do we know the lucky Alpha?” 

“No, I don't think you do. Uhm, he’s the head of a newer business group...and he’s amazing.” You nearly sigh out the last part, and they all snicker around you.

“Sounds like he’s really captured our dear (Y/N)’s interest!” Someone yells.

“Yeah, and this calls for a celebration! We should all go out as a group!” Your boss comes up to you.

“I know that you're not technically part of our pack, but we are all still very attached to you. And if you and this Alpha decide to take things further, we know that he will most likely want you to start spending time with his pack, so let us have a lot of fun tonight while we still have you!” You cheer along with your co-workers and you head out to the town.

Somehow you had ended up at a bar, even though you didn't care much for drinking. They had secured a big, round, table at the back of the place and everyone was having such a good time. You stood back and let them have their fun, and laughed when they did, but bars weren't really your thing, having had too many bad experiences with some drunk Alphas getting a bit too comfortable around you. However, it's where they wanted to go, so you didn't want to spoil the fun and got dragged along.You'd only had a few drinks, but already you were starting to feel their effects. 

You had been scanning the room when a familiar face broke from the crowd. And he was staring right at you. You didn't even realize you were moving until your boss’s mate spoke up.

“(Y/N), where are you going?” Her voice was filled with worry. 

“Oh-Uh, to him.” You gesture towards the Alpha who'd been the only thing your mind could think of for the single day you had been separated. You watch as now the whole group look over to the revealed mystery man. You look back over your shoulder, and find he's emerged from his group and is looking at you with a fond smile. 

“Ooooooh, I see now. Ok then, we will be right here if you need anything.” Having heard that, you make your way to him.

“Mark.” You breathe in deeply, not knowing that you were on edge until you found his scent and immediately relax.

“(Y/N), nice to see you again.” You sense that he is fighting the urge to embrace you, and you smile to yourself, moving to press up against him. As if a wall had broken, he pulls you closer and buries his nose in your hair, scenting you.

“You still smell like me…” He says it softly, then freezes, “Well, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Sorry.” He starts to pull away, but you wrap your arms around his waist, and let out a small chirp, settling his nerves. 

“Maybe I’m happy about it too.” You whisper in his ear, and you feel him take in a deep breath, and swallow thickly. 

“I see.” His voice is low and raspy. You stay that way for a moment longer, then push away. You smile at him, and his face is bright with happiness, and it fills you up with a feeling you can't quite describe, but it's nothing like what the others happiness did to you. 

“So, what are YOU doing here, Mr I Can't Drink?” 

“Oh! Yeah, my pack brought me, and like the sucker I am, I couldn't refuse to go.” He laughs at himself, and again your heart flutters, “Here, come meet them!” He guides you through the crowd and you reach a table closer to the bar counter. 

“The whole pack didn’t come tonight, but they’ll have to wait to meet you until I bring you to work with me.” You shiver at the meaning behind his words. He wanted to introduce you to his WHOLE pack. That was the next step in any form of courting. 

He proceeds to introduce you to two betas, one a female with curves and brown hair. She had a cute nose and glasses and she smiles warmly at you. The other beta was lanky and had short blue blue hair with dark brown hair at the sides, he giggles and looks between you and Mark with a knowing smirk.

“This is Katherine and Ethan, the head techs of our business. Without them we would all be lost!” They both get up and embrace you.

“We’re so happy to meet you, you’re the only thing he’s been talking about since he came back from that date.” Ethan smiles, and ducks as Mark tries to cuff him, “What? It’s true!” 

“Ignore him.” Next you meet a tall man with short, curly brown hair, and a stoic expression until you approach and his face splits into a smile. 

“And this is Tyler The-ever-present-smile-shide. He’s head of our Transport com department.” 

“Ah, this is (Y/N) I presume. Nice to meet you.” He gives your shoulder a friendly squeeze. 

“And lastly, this pain in my butt, second in command, Sean. He’s head of Personal com.” The green haired Alpha reaches out and shakes your hand politely. 

“Hi, (Y/N). I’m (Y/BFF’s/N) friend. I’m really happy they contacted me.” At your worried expression he continues, “No no, trust me they didn't give me many details, just good things!” He waves his hands in a gesture of surrender and laughs. 

You can tell by the way Mark looks at them all that he holds each of them in a high respect. Your heart warms that he cares for his pack. After that though, Mark takes you into a empty booth and scoots into it, pulling you next to him. 

Even now he’s being a gentleman. Letting you know that should you choose, you can leave by letting you sit on the outside part of the booth. 

The waitress comes over and you decide to say F-It and get another mixed drink. 

Bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I know, I'm evil. 
> 
> What's gonna happen?? Don't know, but whatever it is, its gonna be good!


	5. Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a bit tipsy (or maybe more than a bit). Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you, and am so grateful for the feedback from ya'll, I'm giving ya'll a two chapter update!! Yay!! Enjoy lovelies.

By the time Mark realized you were a lightweight drinker, you are already tipsy. Your colleagues had left, coming over to say goodbye before they headed out, giving you winks as they left. Mark’s pack had left too, though Sean had given Mark an appraising look before leaving, his eyes saying what he didn’t want to speak aloud. After that you had pretty much let yourself go, an instinct inside of you knowing that Mark would never take advantage of you.

Mark also soon found out that tipsy (Y/N) is a dangerous person.

“(Y/N) I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?”

“Noooooooooo! It’s been forever since I’ve let myself drink this much, what with me being an omega and all.”

“So...you’re saying you feel safe enough around me to drink?” Mark couldn’t help the warm feeling that blossoms in his chest. He quickly squashes it down seeing you try to leave the booth.

“Oh no you don’t!” He grabs you around the waist and pulls you back in the booth, now slightly regretting his choice of seating, “I’m not letting you go get another drink. You’ll make yourself sick, and I can tell it’s already clouding your head.” You nearly purr at his touch.

“Hmmm, and what are you gonna do to stop me, huh Alpha.” You whisper out the last part and lean into him. He lets out a small growl, though you can sense his arousal. You lean ever closer, and start to inch towards his mouth, and you lick your lips, trying to entice the Alpha that currently had his arms around you. He pushes away, releasing your waist to instead grab your hands where they were starting to make their way into his hair.

“(Y/N), stop it. You’re not in your right mind right now. Don’t do something you’ll regret later.” However you just coo and continue to move against him. You pull at your hands, trying to get him to let them go so you can touch him, but he kept a firm hold of you. You whimper and nip his ear in reprimand before he can react. You see his jaw tighten, but you still can’t stop yourself.

“(Y/N). **Stop.** ” You froze as the command shot through you, and lean your head to the side displaying your neck in submission, a true whimper slips through this time. Did the alpha not want you? Had you done something he didn’t like? You felt a wave of panic start to cross into your mind.

Mark reacts immediately. He pulls you into his chest and starts to rumble, a sound that soothes your omegan instincts and you feel yourself relax.

“Alpha…” You sigh as you start to drift into unconsciousness.

“Hey, no, you gotta stay awake. Here, can you stand?” You had no idea but you nod, not wanting to displease your Alpha. He carefully shifts you so that you start to slide out of the booth, and puts a steadying arm around your shoulders when you stand up. He leaves the payment on the table and guides you outside.

It was too much too fast. Your whole head spins and the world seems to shift. You legs buckle, but Mark helps keep you upright.

“I-I need to-” But then you’re puking into the nearest alleyway while mark rubs soothing circles into your back and murmurs quiet encouragement.

“It’s alright. You’re okay. I’m gonna take you home.” Once your done, he asks you again if you can stand, and this time you shake your head no. That does not prepare you for him scooping you up into his arms and tucking you into his chest. You chirrup happily and snuggle closer, his scent filling you up. He rumbles again, and the next thing you know you're in a car with him.

“(Y/N) I’m gonna need you to tell me where you live…(Y/N)?” But you quickly fall unconscious again.

Now you are again being held and being comforted. You have the sense enough to glance around at your surroundings. You are being carried up 3 sets of stairs to a huge looking house. It looked kind of oddly shaped, and you had enough clarity in your head to be shouting “holy shit” many times over in your head. Mark must have sensed this because he started to coo low in his chest and your attention was immediately drawn back to him. You coo back, happy that the Alpha is finally showing you some attention. He maneuvers his hand enough to undo the door and then goes inside.

The next thing you register, you are being laid in a very soft bed. In fact, you’d say it was the softest thing you’d ever laid on. Trilling, you shimmy around on the bed, and look for your Alpha.

“Ok, (Y/N). You need to change into these.” Mark says and something is put in your hands before he starts to walk away. But you toss it farther onto the bed and instead go after him. He notices right away and pushes you back to the bed by your shoulders while you try to paw at him.

“ **No. Stay. Change and then go to sleep**.” Again his command shoots through you and you whimper and struggle against it, trying again to reach for him, but he lets out a warning growl and you are quick to comply. He turns around when you undress and does not turn back around until he’s satisfied you are completely dressed again. He watches as you dig under the covers with his face blank and his arms crossed over his chest. When you settle he comes up to the edge of the bed, presses his hand to your forehead, and then looks into your eyes. You squirm under his scrutiny, then he leans down and presses his forehead to yours. He rumbles quietly until you slowly drift off into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the images of the house they go into. (FYI it's Mark's house incase you were wondering)
> 
> http://homesoftherich.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Screen-shot-2013-12-10-at-2.34.20-PM.png
> 
> http://www.loversiq.com/daut/as/l/a/awesome-quirky-house-building-ideas-duckdo-modern-nice-design-that-can-be-decor-with-grey-concrete-floor-add_house-building-ideas_ideas_small-bedroom-design-ideas-dining-room-pantry-logo-graphic-moder_972x608.jpg
> 
> Pics are not mine!!
> 
> And next chapter will be from Mark's POV, exciting!!


	6. Wolfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is frustrated in more ways than one *wink-wink*
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

Mark stood up when he felt (Y/N)’s breathing become deep and slow. He looks at you for a moment and smiles sweetly thinking how cute they look sleeping. He shakes his head to focus himself. He grabs an extra pillow, putting it under (Y/N)’s head so if they were sick while sleeping they wouldn’t choke themselves. He scents you one last time before retreating out the door. 

He sighs heavily and grips his hair, scrunching his face. He travels down the hall, down the stairs into to the open air living room. He heads into the kitchen and splashes cold water on his face, and then he sits down on his couch and calls for Chica. She comes quickly, wagging her tail.

“Heya Chica Pica!” He pets her head not only to comfort her, but also to ground himself. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves his phone, punching in the familiar number. He picks up on the second ring.

“Hey Mark, what’s up?” Sean’s voice filters from the receiver.

“Sean, I did a fuck up.” Mark groans into the phone. 

“Oh god, what’ve ya done now?”  
“I should have stopped them sooner. (Y/N) got drunk, and I mean like WAY drunk, like they got sick before we’d even got far out of the bar. And I tried, I TRIED to get them to tell me where they live so I could take them home, but they weren't coherent enough. So I ended up bringing (Y/N) back to my place, but...but Sean I could...I could smell (Y/N)'s heat approaching. In fact I think it started while we were in the car. I’ve got them up in the guest room, but there’s no locks on any of the doors. Shit, they smelled fucking fantastic, and my restraint only goes so far. I already feel my body starting a faux rut. I don’t know what to do.” 

There was silence on the other line for awhile. 

“Mark, if you’re reacting this strongly, I think it’s safe to say you two are a good match. I can’t tell you what to do, but I will say that if (Y/N) offers than you should go for it.” Mark grinds his teeth.

“You know I can’t do that. (Y/N) barely knows me, there’s NO way they’ll will ask me to share their heat.”

“Well I don’t see much of another choice for the both of you. Unless you want me to come get them-” Mark cut him off with a chilling growl, “and that’s what I thought. Your wolf seems to have made a claim already, so the choice is up to you man.” 

“Sorry, Sean. I did not mean to be aggressive.”

“I know Mark. Just...think about what is best for both of you. You are aware how painful an Omega’s heat can be without a partner or suppressants. Trust yourself to make the right decision.”

“I’ll try...I won’t keep you any longer. Goodnight Sean, and thanks for listening to me.” 

“No problem Mark. ‘Night.” And he hung up.

Mark sighs again. He looks over at Chica who had curled up further on the couch and passed out. He then get’s up and stretches, too tense to settle down. He stares out into the night for several more seconds before a shift takes over. His wolf is deep onyx with reddish tints if you looked at it in the right light.

He shakes himself before running out into the woods surrounding his house. He knows he needs to stay away from the house for a while to be able to control his instincts and to settle his wolf down. 

Once he gets far enough away he breaths in a deep gulp of the midnight air, letting the cleanness of it fill his senses. He continues on, his wolf itching for a hunt. He reaches a clearing and his ears perk up when he hears a rustling nearby. He crouches low to the ground and stalks to where he heard the noise. It was a white-tailed buck, who hadn’t heard his approach. He sneaks ever closer...then pounces. Everything is thrown into motion. He grabs on for only a second and then thrown off, the deer bolting, but not fast enough. He grins, or the closest a wolf can get to grinning, and heads after it. His heart races and he catches up quickly. One last struggle and he’s got his prey. He realizes that he can’t take the deer back home in wolf form, so he quickly changes back into human-form and throws the deer over his shoulders, heading back through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the hunting scene is too fast paced for some readers, but I'm trying to make sure that those of you who don't like hunting don't have to read the gory details. All my love!


	7. Sorry more info of a different kind

Hey lovelies! Some of you may or may not know, but there is a hurricane that has come into the Texas coast, and effects not only there but surrounding areas. Therefore I am currently on a really bad storm and my wifi and cellular data is being iffy, not to mention we really can't keep power in the house for more than 20 mins at a time. This storm will most likely last for the rest of this weekend on into next week. So, I will probably not be able to post anything until the storm has passed (I'm sorry pls don't kill me!!). I just wante token y'all know so you didn't think I was abandoning it or something, that is DEFINITELY not happening :). Also please be thinking and praying for anyone else who is trapped or affected by the storm, and I will see all you lovelies IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BYE BYE. (HAHAH see what I did there?? Not funny?? Ok bye!! :/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up at the Fishbach casa...(eyebrow wiggle with evil laughter)
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fist of all I would like to personally thank everyone who has been supporting through this whole thing with the storm, it was amazing that ya'll are willing to wait for your inconsistent author! 
> 
> Secondly, as I do not have a beta reader, I have mistakes in here. Some are just normal mistakes like vocab and such grammatical errors, but others are me screwing up with the reader character, most often referring to them as a "her". I apologize profusely. It is unforgiveable since I promised ya'll that they would not have a gender and for me to forget is not ok, I hope you can forgive my mistakes, I'm am attempting to go back and fix my mistakes.
> 
> Lastly, please forgive the shortness of this chapter, I had previously planned for this chapter to be smuttiness, but on review felt that it felt rushed and just wrong. So, sorry, this chapter is mostly fluff, but soon, my Lovelies, soon....

The first thing you notice when you wake up is that you’re sure as hell comfy. You sigh contentedly and turn slightly, adjusting yourself to sink more fully into the covers...which you suddenly realize don’t smell like you at all. Your eyes shoot open and your breathing becomes slightly erratic. Until your body finally recognizes just who these sheets DO smell like.

Mark. 

Ok, now you’re wide awake. You push yourself up, and immediately clutch your head with one hand and your abdomen with the other. Honestly, you feel as if you’ve been hit by a truck, but at the same time touched by an angel because of how comfy the bed is. You are also quick to notice that you’ve made somewhat of a nest around yourself with pillows and blankets...and a shirt that smells strongly of Mark. 

You try and force yourself to remember the events of the past night. You remember going to the bar with your coworkers...you remember meeting Mark there and getting introduced to his pack...you remember starting to let yourself get a few drinks because of how giddy you were at Mark insinuating that he wanted to take things further between you two...and then nothing. You strain a bit more, and only see bits and pieces. 

You puking into an alleyway and Mark comforting you. Yuck.

Being in a car. Weird.

Mark GROWLING at you. Hot.

And then the last thing you remember is Mark pressing his forehead to yours and looking deeply into your eyes. 

All signs point to one thing. Currently, you are at Mark’s house. Sleeping in a bed you’ve nested in, and absolutely reeking of heat. In short, you're fucked. (Heh heh...oops sorry don’t mind me laughing at myself. *cough* Continue on.)

You hadn’t realized it yet, but this whole time you’d been thinking, you had been messing with and adjusting your nest better. Once you see that, you freeze.  
How could I have been so stupid and ignorant as to forget when my heat was coming? And to top it all off, I got drunk as well. Shit shit shit. 

You remember your last heat. It had probably been one of the most painful experiences in your life. Your whole body feeling empty and hot, and no matter what you did, the ache never went away. Once you orgasmed it would subside for a bit, but it would always come back with a vengeance. 

Heat’s had always been hard on you, and learning about them in high-school was agonizing. It was mostly to teach the Alphas about it so that they could act accordingly. In high school on sex-ed day they always separated Betas and then Alphas were with the Omegas. It was so that when the time came, both sides would know how everything worked, and how to behave around one another when heats and ruts started, or rather how to avoid each other if they did not want to mate. Later on all dynamics were separated to learn about their place in society. 

A knock on your door almost makes you shoot up out of bed.

“(Y/N)...are you awake?” Mark’s lovely voice comes from the other side, and you are fairly certain that now would be the perfect time for you to just die. You gulp, trying to swallow the cotton ball that’s suddenly there. 

“Ye-*ahem* Yes. I am...uhm-” His voice cuts you off.

“You don’t have to say anything (Y/N),” you’re sure that your name rolling off his tongue is the most erotic thing you’ve ever heard, “I know what happened. I’m sorry...your distress called out to me and I...well anyways. What do you need? I can assure you I can provide anything you want.” 

…

You’re fairly certain that he’s hasn’t realized what he’s just said, and how your wolf has taken it.

“Shit…Mark…” 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! Fuck, uhm, just...I mean-”

“Mark. You don’t have to do this you know. I could...I could try to go home. You could just lend me your car-”

“Absolutely not. I’m not allowing you anywhere in that condition.” You whimper at the authority and possessiveness that’s so clear in his voice. “Crap, (Y/N)...I’m just...worried, you know?”

“Mark if you don’t mean it, then let me go.” You voice cracks a little, afraid of his response. A heavy silence falls and you can almost physically feel his disappointment. 

“Do you wanna go? If...if my advances are unwelcome I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave in that condition, and I’m certainly not going to let you starve. But I could...is there someone you’d rather come to take care of you? I have plenty of room…Just say the word and I’ll leave.” 

“No. No there isn’t anyone, and your advances are not unwelcome.”

The door opens so fast you almost forgot it was closed. Mark stands in the doorway with only a pair of loose fitting pants on and nothing else. His chest heaves with every breath and his eyes are dark. A wave of want cascades over you and you shiver, his eyes boring into you. 

“I’m sure you can sense how much I want you by now (Y/N). I need to know if this is what you truly want. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep myself in check, but if you say no I won’t lay a hand on you.”

“And if I say yes?” You say it softly, and look down at your hands. You feel rather than see him stalk towards you.

“Look at me (Y/N).” You shyly lift your eyes, and he’s so close that his scent and his image are the only thing in the room. He caresses your cheek, “If you say yes, I will no longer resist myself and I will satisfy your every need, and my own.” The heat inside you has begun to mount, and is steadily getting worse. You melt into his touch and purr. You lean up and kiss him chastely, then move from his mouth and make a line to his ear. 

“Then do as you wish...Alpha.” Mark surges to you...except for the fact that Chica starts barking from somewhere in the house. You both pause and scent the air.

“Is that...smoke?” Mark’s sigh is mournful.

“Ugh...the eggs.” He gives you a sad look and gets off, heading out of the room. You fall back onto the bed and snuggle into your nest, your face suddenly flaming.

What have I said in the spur of the moment? Not that I regret it, or would have made a different decision...but how could I have spoke like that to Mark?

You snuggle deeper in your nest, confident that he’ll come back, hopefully with food.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is served...hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning strikes, and smoke fills the room, a groan is heard.  
> Mad Scientist: hahHAHAHA IT LIIIIIIIIVES!!!  
> Author: *Rises from the dead, shakes head a little, looks at readers* Oh...hi...(waves) HAhahahaaa...yep, I'm terrible I know. Sorry Lovelies, life strikes like a train sometimes, and there's not much you can do to stop it. 
> 
> I would like to apologize severely to you all. I've been neglecting my duties as an author, and that is unforgivable. I've just gone through a lot in the past couple of weeks, not to mention my professors think that everyone has this entire amount of free time to do 4 hours of homework. 
> 
> However, I AM dedicated to this story, and will never let it die until I've brought it to a full conclusion! 
> 
> So here's this, albeit short, chapter. Oh, and don't worry *wink* I'm working on the second one right now and it should be out sometime during this week.
> 
> All that said, enjoy Lovelies.

Mark rushes down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. Chica is there and looks at Mark, annoyed. 

“Sorry Chica. I got...distracted.” She huffs and pads off. 

Once Mark had taken care off the ruined eggs, and started a new batch, he stood in the corner of the kitchen and sighed. 

“To think that...they’d accept my advances.” He thinks back to the expression on their face when he had gotten closer. They had looked up at him all coy, and said THAT. He shudders, and feels the heat that’s still lingering in his system from their very smell. It’s gotten so strong he can now smell it from all the way down there. For the first time he regrets having an Open-Air house. A wave of possessiveness rolls through him, thinking of another alpha possibly smelling them, how ever he lives far enough out, the next house is at least 10 miles from here. He moves the now cooked eggs off the heat, and places them by the pancakes, deer sausage, and an assortment of fruit that he had assembled, knowing that an Omega in heat has a high metabolism and therefore needs a higher calorie intake. 

“No, they are mine now, and no one can take them from me.” He was so focused on finishing up that when he heard a gasp sound from the stairs, he was startled. 

(Y/N) stands there, mouth agape and eyes hooded. He can’t stop the growl that leaves his throat.

“What are you doing out of bed?” His voice is soft, but there was a hard edge to it as well. (Y/N) whimpers. 

“I just thought that...it would be easier if I came downstairs than if I stayed up there. Besides...you’re here…” 

“I see...well I suppose I do live far enough away from other people that it shouldn't be a problem.” He turns back to setting up the food. (Y/N) fidgets in his peripheral, and he can sense their nervousness. His wolf rares up and demands he calm them down.

“You can come sit down if you’d like.” He speaks soothingly in a low voice, and watches as they move into the main area of the kitchen, sitting onto one of the chairs that surround the ivory wooden table.

He watches as they sit down and start to pile food onto their plate, steadily not meeting his gaze. As they begin to eat, Mark puts his cheek on his hand, wondering how someone could make eating look cute.

They look up, feeling his stare, and blush when they feel another wave of want crash over them from Mark. 

“Please, don’t mind me. Keep eating, you’ll be needing a whole lot of strength after all…” He trails off sensuously. 

“R-right…” Chica comes over and places her head on their thigh, and Mark feels joy rising in him. His two most precious people together. What more could he ask for? 

“Hey, Mark? This sausage tastes like fresh venison...did you hunt?” 

“Yes, I did.” He looks at them expectantly, seeking to see if they react in the way he thinks they might. 

Suddenly their heat increases almost by 10%. Mark shudders and stills himself, trying to seek out the calmness of his mind so as to resist tackling them. However, he can’t help the low rumble of possessiveness and want that escapes his chest. 

They whimper, and the little resistance he just gained starts to unravel. He’s beside them in an instant, pulling them into the living room. He sits onto the couch, bringing them into his lap as he goes. Burying his nose into their neck, he lets a low rumble vibrate in his chest.

“Mark, hey mark! Have you forgotten your house is open air? What if someone were to see-”

“Let them. Let them see who you belong to…” His voice is low and husky, his eyes starting to glow with a faint light, theirs responding in kind. 

“Alpha…” They whimper, and he growls some more.

“Omega, say the word, and you become mine…”

They hesitate for only a second.

“Take me, Alpha.”


	10. Don't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! (ducks behind couch to avoid thrown objects) Yeah I deserve that....sorry about how ungodly long this has taken. I'm so sorry that my life and feelings got in the way of me completing this story. And for those of you who saw my friend comment on this story, this has been my (nearly) daily interaction with her.
> 
> Me and Friends: *Having normal conversation* *the word "writing" come up*   
> Her: *head whips around in 360 degrees, suddenly looking at me with narrowed eyes*   
> Me: *sweats nervously*  
> Her: SPEAkinG oF WrITInG!  
> Me: dear god no  
> Her: Night! How's! That! Writing! Going!!??   
> Me: why hast thou forsaken me?  
> Her: Night, it's been almost a YEAR!  
> Me *cringes, and laughs awkwardly*  
> Her: *stares menacingly* 
> 
> So yeah, y'all can all thank her for finally kicking my ass hard enough that I finished. I'm sorry, I have this thing where I don't like to finish things because I'm afraid of making it anticlimactic, and you all being disappointed with the ending. But here we are, and I've thrown my inhibitions into the void. SO hope all you lovelies enjoy your smut finally *cackles*

(Y/N) can almost see the moment Mark’s control completely slips. He surges at you and connects his lips to yours. You whimper into the kiss, your hands moving to the back of his head to push into his hair, his silky locks pleasing your omega. His hands start to roam, one hand grips your hip tightly, and he strokes up and down your torso with the other. Mark pulls back, and you groan in frustration until you feel him begin to pull at your sleep shirt. You help him take it off, and then the sleep pants too, and feel the morning air caress your bare skin. Mark looks down at you with nothing but admiration and love. He kisses your neck, then slowly makes his way down your body, occasionally nipping and sending you into fits of moaning. His eyes never once leave yours, and the heat in them turns you on even more. You knew that even if you weren't on your heat, you would still be wet. Finally reaching your waistband, he pauses for a moment, latching onto your hip bone, nipping and sucking hard. Your hands move down to fist in his hair, and he moves his hands to your upper waist, massaging the area right below your belly button with his thumbs. You close your eyes in bliss, but you know that you need more.

“Mark...Mark please....” You trail off, looking into his eyes begging. He smirks into your skin, and you feel your stomach do a flip at the sly look he has on his face. 

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you need.” 

“Want you...want you to touch me.” His smile widens.

“But I am touching you.” His hands squeeze your waste as if for emphasis. 

“No, need you to touch me there.”

“Where?” He moves his hand down, and caresses your inner thigh, “Here?” 

You moan, but shake you head.

“No?” His hand makes its way up teasingly to the apex of your thighs, giving it the lightest of brushes, “Here then?” You suck in a quick breath, and your hips cant of their own violation. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckles and begins to ghost his fingers against you, and then suddenly his finger slips under your underwear. You let out a loud gasp, and your eyes clenched shut. He begins to slip them off, only pausing to ask you to raise your hips so he can get them fully off you. 

Then his mouth is on you and your mind breaks.

You squirm, and knead the back of his head with your fingers, fighting to keep your voice down. You bring one of your hands up and muffle your moans with it.

“Uh-uh, nope,” Your arm is pulled away from your mouth, and your eyes shoot open to stare at the man between your legs, “Don’t hide away anything from me. Just give in (Y/N)...” He goes back to sucking, and licking you, and you stutter out a moan, before letting go completely. 

“Oh my god Mark! Yes-ah-yes!” You hips cant, and he hums, sending vibrations through your sex. The coil in your stomach begins to tighten. Suddenly, you feel something enter you, and when you look down you see that Mark has one finger in you and is beginning to thrust it in and out. You buck your hips wildly, thrusting back on his hand, and soon he’s got another finger in you. You howl, the coil getting tighter and tighter. Then, Mark stops and you whine at the loss of feeling.

However, a pleased purr leaves you once you realize that he’s taking off his pants, and then shortly after his boxers. You find yourself unable to look away as his fully bare body is revealed to you. From his pecks, down his sculpted stomach, his love lines, and strong powerful legs. You’re enraptured. Then your gaze is sliding to a different part. Your mouth begins to water, and suddenly all you want to do is have it inside you. 

“Alpha,” you sigh out, spreading your thighs invitingly, “Alpha I need you…” He’s back on you in seconds, a pleased rumble filing the area. You share another long kiss, and enjoy the taste of yourself on his tongue. Then he lines up at your entrance, but ever the gentleman, he pauses, looking up into your eyes.

“(Y/N) are you sure about this? We have no protection, and I do not think I have enough control to not knot you…” You hush him, but leaning up to give him a kiss, and rest your forehead on his, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Yes Mark, I’m sure...and I want to be your mate...if you’ll have me.” The love in his eyes is all the answer you need, and you lie back down. 

Mark slowly begins to ease himself into you, grunting slightly from resisting the urge to thrust wildly into you. You mewl as he fills you up so perfectly, never knowing that a real Alpha’s cock would be better than any toy out there. He was so warm, and you felt that warmth travel up your body and then wrap around your heart, letting you relax even more. Finally he was completely seated inside of you, and stretched you in the most perfect way. Neither of you moved for a moment, too caught up in the feelings of love and bliss. Then your hips jerked minisculely, and it was like the dam had broke open. Mark began a slow, but powerful pace, whispering to you softly. 

“Oh my god (Y/N)...you feel so good, so hot and wet for me...god love you so much.” 

You yelped at a particularly hard thrust, feeling him hit the end of you, and you howled. 

“There! Alpha there, just like that, yes! Harder!” You felt Mark growl, as he began to pick up his pace, his sole focus on pleasing the mewling omega under him. His hips slammed into your harshly, but the slight pain only added even more to the pleasure. The coil in your stomach began to coil again, and this time you wanted to find that release. 

You began to meet his hips with yours, attempting to keep up with his ever increasing pace. When you felt something else push at your opening, you hummed happily, kbnowing that you were pleasing your alpha so much that his knot was beginning to form. 

“Mm alpha, gonna knot me? Please?” Your instincts were driving you now, your brain not having much control over what was coming out of your mouth. Mark snarled, and leaned down to start nipping at your scent gland, causing it to release more of your intoxicating pheromones. He inhaled sharply, when he began to feel his knot start to catch.

“Omega...gonna knot you...I’m gonna fill you so good. M’gonna mate you.” His hips stuttered at that statement, and your stomach did a happy flip. 

“Yes, alpha, please! Want you, all of you! Wanna be with you forever!” Marks hips were beginning to lose their rhythm and start to thrust sporadically. The coil in stomach tightened ever harder, and you felt yourself begging to slip.

“Together, please alpha!” Mark understood your plea, and began to push his knot into you. You mewled at the stretch, but when one of his hand reached down in between your bodies to caress you sex you knew you were done for. Just as you felt his knot pop in, the coil in you snapped.

“Mark!” You screamed as your passage tightened impossibly around him.

“(Y/N)!” Mark yelled and then sank his teeth hard into your scent gland, and you howled in triumph. Mark soon joined you, releasing rope after rope of cum into you. 

Once you were both spent completely, and Mark had caught his breath, he grabbed you waist, and carefully maneuvered until he was resting on his back with you spread out across his chest. 

“I love you (Y/N).” He said into your hair, and kissed the top of your head. You nuzzled and scented his neck.

“Love you too Mark.” 

You both fell asleep in each others arms, and had dreams of the bright future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who have commented:  
> (blushing far too hard) STOOOOPPPP IIITTTT thankyousomuchomgIloveallofyou you guys really are the reason why I do this, and what keeps me going. AND JUST TO BE CLEAR it was none of yall's fault that I stopped writing for a long time, and had everything to do with me and my insecurities. You guys truly have been the best, and super supportive, please leave a comment if you have nay questions or prompts for what to write next. I've gotten back into my writing craze, and will be here to stay! I'll also be posting some of my original content here too, so be sure to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Any feedback is really appreciated!!
> 
> Just wanted to let you guys know that this story will be updated every weekend.


End file.
